


you deserve forever [not a girl looking for better]

by heygirlimhyperfixating (sapphicrystal)



Series: question marks in my head. [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrystal/pseuds/heygirlimhyperfixating
Summary: most times , evie just questions / doubts herself.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: question marks in my head. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859818
Kudos: 18





	you deserve forever [not a girl looking for better]

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i'm pretty sure ya'll know which song to listen to while reading ( it's gasoline by the one and only troye sivan)
> 
> um, so... um, please tell me what ya'll think, if i made any mistakes? comment, comment, comment! yeah, just know that i love every single one of you guys, ya'll are special! (sorry it's short)

_Someday._

She has been saying that word for quite a while now. A cliché repetition on record in her mind. Playing over and over again.

_Someday Mal will love me._

Is it true, though? Will Mal love her? Did Mal not find her true love? Did Mal not give him true-love's kiss? Did Mal not confess her love to him?

(It's one thing to wait. It's another thing to wait for something that's not there.)

No. She _has_ done all those things.

So that's it? Because Mal did them, the girl she fails to truly see will continue to be in the shadows? Mal's shadow. Her prince's shadow?

_Someday._

She should just give up. Surrender. There's no point in retaining the word. But will she give up? Will she let Mal go? Will she accept that Mal had discovered love?

She chuckles sadly. _Not from me_. _No_ _. She discovered love from that prince_.

She'll never be able to give Mal what she needs. Even if she tried to, Mal's knight-in-shining-armor would constantly win Mal's heart.

_Someday I'll tell her how I really feel._

That's doubtful. In the sense of fulfilling that 'proclamation' per se. She knows that it won't happen. Or will it? Should it? Should she tell Mal about these feelings that she keeps bottled up? Perhaps.

 _Someday_.

As time passes, that word morphs itself into:

 _Oneday_.

She mentally instructs herself that, indeed, oneday, she'll tell Mal what needs to be told. What Mal needs to know.

Right?

That she'll build up the courage to finally talk to her best friend whom she feels drawn to. An endless attraction that cannot be dissipated.

_Oneday it's going to happen; I'll tell her how I feel._

She will do that. She will walk up to Mal and confess. She will look her straight in the eyes and say _I love you, Mal_.

Or not?

She isn't sure if she is willing to that. She isn't sure if she can go through with that. What if Mal doesn't like her back? What if Mal doesn't think of her as her best friend anymore? No. She should not be wondering about this.

 _Oneday_.

Just stop saying it. It'll never come true. Or can it? No. No. No. She shakes her head.

_Oneday I'll be fearless and do it._

But fear was always something that was common between her. How would she shrug it off when she speaks to Mal? _If_ she speaks to Mal. Will she speak to Mal? No. She will.

Maybe?

She told herself that she'll do it. Then why is she giving up? Well, to her, it's not surprising. She fucked up for nothing. If she doesn't do it, then she'll feel an emptiness in her chest.

_Oneday._

As time passes, that word reforms itself into:

 _Today_.

She'll reveal her love today. There'll be no one to intervene. Not even herself. She won't break this two-syllable promise.

She's going to do it. Even if it has to be in front of the prince himself. Mal's so-called prince.

_Today I'll show her. Show her how much better I am than him._

The doubt in her mind clears. The fog evaporates from her head and, in a long time, the fear, too.

 _Today_.

She'll do something. And as long as Mal's still here, she'll try to keep her near. Until eternity. Because Mal is the love of her life. And she needs to tell her.

_Today there's going to be no turning back._

Of course there won't be anything as such. Of course this is the day she'll concede. Of course she'll be confident in this. Of course.

There's no one who'll stop her.

_Today._

With her repeating the word again, she stands from her chair and proceeds to the door.

When she is halfway there, the door opens. Revealing a worn-out Mal. Mal seemed to have been . . . crying?

She feels anger and concern at the sight before her.

"M-Mal," she stammers out. Tears cloud her entire vision.

"E, I think- no- I know, that I love you," Mal confesses before she collapses onto the cold, hard floor.

She moves to assist the unconscious girl. And as she does so, she thinks,

_What? She loves me?_

**Author's Note:**

> well? how'd i do? this is actually going to be a trilog since there's an open ending. i'm, like, busy with the second part, not sure when i'll post it, but yeah... please comment, they're always appreciated! love ya'll! (again, sorry it's short)


End file.
